I'll Find You
by JessGranger95
Summary: Even when the moment seems perfect danger still waits around the corner for The Doctor and River. But can a weeping angel and all of time and space keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Find You**

**Summary: Even when the moment seems perfect danger still waits around the corner for The Doctor and River. But can a weeping angel and all of time and space keep them apart?**

_**A/N Hey guys, I bet you're surprised to hear from me again aren't you :D I just have a real itch for Doctor Who fanfiction at the moment and I thought I'd scratch it. Thank you to everyone who read the one-shot I posted yesterday by the way, it means a lot.**_

_**Chapter 1: KIDNAP**_

The Doctor and River were snuggled together on the side of a mountain. The sun burned brightly and baskets of food and wine were scattered around them. They'd had a lovely day, thought River and she gazed lovingly into her Doctor's eyes. She didn't think she'd ever laughed so much in her life. Then all of a sudden The Doctor sprang to his feet and straightened the bowtie River had been trying to undo all afternoon.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" she asked, wondering what else he could possibly have planned.

He just winked at her and made his way towards the TARDIS, snapping his fingers to open the doors. When the doors were shut behind him he allowed himself a girlish giggle. He had a present for her. In his time-stream they had been married exactly a year. He didn't know exactly where she was time-wimey-wise but that didn't mean he would forgo their anniversary, not one bit. He made his way into his bedroom and rifled through the top draw of the dresser until he found the box. It was black with a big red bow on the top. The bow matched River's favourite lipstick and his bowtie perfectly. He opened it and cast a glance at what was inside; a necklace with the oldest diamond in the universe hanging from it. He hoped she liked it, seen as she seemed to like old things so much.

He walked up to the blue doors of the TARDIS and paused, taking a moment to smooth his hair down and tuck his shirt back in properly. Then he flung open the doors and lifted his eyes, expecting to find his angel waiting exactly where he'd left her. And there certainly was an angel stood among the remnants of their picnic. A weeping angel.

"No..." he whimpered desperately.

His eyes scanned the area whilst trying to keep the angel in sight. He couldn't see River anywhere and that left only one alternative. His eyes snapped back to the seemingly innocent statue before him, and it appeared to be smirking. He ran up to it and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he bellowed. His voice echoed terribly around the rolling hills. But he knew that the angel couldn't reply.

"Bring her back" he spat through clenched teeth. "Bring her back to me right now." His voice was dangerously low and held an underlying threat which was rare to be heard from the timelord. The Doctor didn't usually make demands, but when he did you sure better meet them. Truth be told he didn't know if an angel could bring someone back from the past, at a guess he'd say no. But the possibility of such an event seemed infinitely more likely than him going back to the TARDIS without her. They stood there for minutes, the angel trapped by The Doctor's fierce glare and The Doctor frozen by his own terror. He didn't know what to do. Stood here he couldn't get her back, but this angel was the only link he had to her. What was he supposed to do? Then his shoulders dropped in resignation, he could stand on the side of this mountain for centuries and he would be no closer to finding his wife. So he had only two options. Touch the angel and hope he would be transported to her, without his time machine thus being trapped in the past, or try and find her using the TARDIS. He sighed at the impossible task before him and raised his finger to wipe away a solitary tear. Then he backed away from the weeping angel slowly and into the TARDIS, shutting the doors on his wife's kidnapper.

Then he collapsed, his knees giving in now he had escaped the eyes of his enemy. Tears streamed from his eyes and down the high cheekbones that still tingled from where River had stroked his face only an hour ago. His hands balled up in his hair and pulled at the follicles, causing his head to throb. He didn't care, any pain was better than the agony in his chest. It felt like both of his hearts were exploding simultaneously.

He cried until he passed out, and when he awoke his limbs were stiff and rigid. He got up and stretched, making his way clumsily over to the console, stroking a near-by handle to feel an ounce of comfort in the suddenly very empty time machine.

"What am I going to do?" he asked quietly, his voice cracked like a dropped mirror.

The TARDIS thrummed in response and although The Doctor didn't know what the sound meant, which he would never admit, it was nice to know he wasn't alone. He thought about how he usually acted when things went suddenly wrong and as he did the screen in front of him flickered on, with one word flashing against the black background.

FIGHT

His eyebrows retracted and deep lines creased his forehead.

"How?" he whispered.

How was he supposed to fight all of time, she could be anywhere in the past after all. She could have been sent to yesterday, or the first day of the universe's existence for all he knew. And he had already tried searching for her once when she was lost in time, and the results weren't exactly promising. He looked back up to the screen.

TRY

Well he couldn't argue with that. After everything River had done for him he owed it to her to do something. She was his wife after all, even if she did make fun of his bowtie. But where was he supposed to look for someone who could be anywhere in the past?

And all of a sudden the idea popped into his head- he knew just the place.

_**A/N I hope you liked the first chapter guys! I'll try to update as frequently as possible but no promises. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Jess x**_

_**MioneRavenclaw on Twitter**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Find You**

**Summary: Even when the moment seems perfect danger still waits around the corner for The Doctor and River. But can a weeping angel and all of time and space keep them apart?**

_**A/N Thank you to everyone who read chapter one, I hope you like this one as much.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and looked out onto the magnificent building before him. If you were ever going to find something out it would be in here- the biggest library in the universe. The only other time he'd ever been here was the first time he met… River. He'd completely forgotten. But he remembered now, and the information made his chest fill with grief. The first time he had been here he'd failed her, but this time it would be different. This time he would find a way to save her.

He waltzed through the high arching front doors and past the security desk where you were supposed to sign in, without anyone stopping him. Perhaps they recognised him and knew better than to expect him to adhere to the rules, or perhaps his facial express conveyed that today he was not to be trifled with. Either way he was simply glad that he did not have to argue with a stuck up librarian. He walked for what seemed like miles until he reached the very centre of the library, a circular window marking the space on the ceiling, causing a spotlight to illuminate the central area of the huge building. The Doctor stood in it and slowly spun in a circle. The rows of books were like a maze, and for the first time in a long while he felt overwhelmed by the vast amount of information at his fingertips. He didn't know where to start. He had all these answers sat waiting to be found but no inclination of a beginning of his search. Should he look purely for any affect River may have had on history by being kidnapped by the angel, or should he start by looking at the capabilities of the angel itself. Perhaps there was a pattern to where it sent its victims, which would make it much easier to find his wife. So he made his way over to the nearest desk and whispered lowly to the librarian, "excuse me, but where would I find books on… the weeping angels?"

The extremely quiet librarian led him through the shelves in silence. If she was at all curious about him finding information on the angels then she didn't show it. He imagined people asked for books on all sorts of strange things and his request probably didn't seem strange at all in comparison. There weren't many books, and most of them were journals, but The Doctor would take anything he could find right now. So he piled the lot into his arms and made his way over to the nearest table. Taking the first and opening it to the first page he let out a blow of breath, preparing himself for what would undoubtedly be a long night.

"The angels are cunning creatures with motives hidden to all. But I believe I have seen further into those stone hearts than any man before. They appear isolated, those lonely statues, but this is a hoax. No angel is ever alone, and they always have a bigger plan."

This irked The Doctor. Had River being sent back in time been part of some great ploy? He had only seen one angel on that mountain though. But that smile, that mischievous smirk which had made his hair stand on end. And if it was part of a plan then he dreaded to think where exactly she was now. He continued to read.

"From what I have heard about the angels, and the one time I ever got to speak to one, it seems as though the demons have some control over where their victims are displaced. If the angel pictures a place before attacking them then they will be sent there, or they can be sent to a random point in time."

He dropped the book onto the desk and put his face in his hands. The more he read the worse the situation appeared. The angel could have sent her anywhere it wanted, all the horrors held within the past and she could have been sent into the middle of any of them.

But that at least meant she probably wasn't completely lost in time. She had been sent to a specific point, which should make locating her easier, in theory. Unless she'd been randomly displaced. But again he thought of the angel's grin, it seemed… pleased with itself, like it has succeeded in fulfilling the plan. But what plan?! What possible reason could the angel have for picking River up and dumping her back in time?

And the penny dropped, as Mels had once said to him.

She had been sent back in time because the angels knew he would do anything to get her back.

He dropped his eyes to the pages of the journal and read the last line at the bottom.

"But the victim too has control of their destination, and enough focus can block the target of the angel and set the victim on their own path."

He paused and bit his lip. That meant that assuming the angel didn't sneak up on you; you could direct yourself through history to a site of your choosing. So the only way for him to see his wife again was to touch that same angel and be sent their by it. To his death. River was bait for his own suicide mission… He could only imagine what horrors waited for him on the other end of that angel's touch. An army, he imagined- that was the usual. Hundreds of weeping angels and no TARDIS to escape in. He felt a pang in his chest. And even if they did survive, he would never travel in time again. Without his TARDIS he was as stuck as the average human. No more time travel. Ever.

So this was the choice the angels were asking him to make. River, or all of time? They were cruel beasts.

_**A/N I guess really I'm the cruel beast for writing it but that's just life. So what do you think he will decide?**_

_**Don't forget to review, they make me happy! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Jess x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Find You**

**Summary: Even when the moment seems perfect danger still waits around the corner for The Doctor and River. But can a weeping angel and all of time and space keep them apart?**

_**A/N Thank you to everyone following this story, especially if you reviewed! Special shoutout to Charchisto!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

He made his way back to the TARDIS in silence, a somber mood upon his face. Tension resonated from the hard brow which sat above equally hard eyes. The Doctor hated decisions. Choosing one thing over another was something which should only be done by God, who else had the right to decide the importance of two objects after all? And yet he was being forced to choose between the two most important things in his life. He saw his blue box from far in the distance, its vivid colour a striking contrast against the comparatively bland landscape. That blue was he only solid feature in his life. It had been with him since he was little more than a child, the one thing that guided him through his troubled youth. Like him the box never looked aged or worn, always the same. This fact had reassured him throughout his travels; it reminded him that the TARDIS would always be there. She would never leave him behind like so many others had. They went back to their lives when they got bored of seeing the universe; the TARDIS and The Doctor **were **each other's universe. When he reached the door he pressed his head against it, feeling the thrum of content which emanated from the time machine. He pushed the door open gently and made his way over to the console.

"What am I supposed to do, sexy?" he said sadly, his eyes beginning to water slightly. The lights of the console started to flicker on in response and he chuckled. She always did this to comfort him, because the darkness of the chamber contrasted with the coloured lights on the console, making the inside of the TARDIS look like stars. But as he looked onto the beautiful sight he thought about what he wanted right now and only one word came to mind.

"River…" he whispered. He needed desperately to wind his arms around her waist and pull her close. He imagined the smell of her hair, the scent of almonds wafting through his senses. Yes, he could live a normal life with River, but he wasn't sure he could live the life of a time traveler without her.

"I'm sorry old girl" he apologised. But instead of making angry mechanical noises the TARDIS leavers started moving on their own. At first The Doctor thought he was being kidnapped, but after checking the route planner his face broke into a grin. The TARDIS landed, and The Doctor noticed that she left the breaks on. He gave her dashboard an affectionate stroke, and then made his way over to the doors. He threw them open and looked out onto his future. Sure enough the angel stood there, in exactly the same place it had been in before- waiting.

"Hello sweetie" he called across the hill, his voice echoing. He ran down the grassy slopes, eager to see his wife again, stopping just in front of the stone demon. It was still smiling that creepy grimace that made his skin crawl. But he bravely raised his arm and said his last words to the angel, "I'll tell my wife you said hi". And then he focused every cell in his brain on River. Her wildly curly hair, her seductively raspy voice, how much every second they were apart felt like he was fire, and then he moved his outstretched hand onto the shoulder of his wife's kidnapper. The air was sucked out of his lungs and the ground beneath him disappeared. When there was solid floor under him again, and oxygen in his lungs, he opened his eyes cautiously. Darkness. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and shone the eerie green light on his surroundings. He couldn't see an angel, which was promising. Hopefully he'd catch them by surprise, although he highly doubted it. He made his way to the doorway and peered around it carefully. Clear. He was starting to get suspicious about the lack of guards in this so called trap. So he ran as quietly as he could down the corridor, which was bathed in a blue glow which caused a pang of grief to rip through his heart. When he got to the next door he could hear movement ahead, so he changed his pace from running to long elegant strides, his feet making no sound on the clinical concrete floor. This time when he gazed into the next room he saw a familiar bush of blonde curls.

"River!" he screeched, unable to help himself. He didn't care if he gave his cover away; he just needed her to look up so he could see her face. Then everything would be okay.

Sure enough she raised her head in his direction and her eyes went wide as she took his form in. But they weren't wide with relief or adoration, they were stricken with fear.

"Doctor" she screamed, "get out, run!" Her eyes flickered to her sides, where two angels had suddenly appeared. But The Doctor didn't slow his pace; a couple of angels wouldn't stop him kissing his love senseless. When he finally got to her he took one of her hands in his own, keeping his eyes on the two angels. Slowly he rubbed his thumb into the back of her hand, trying to convey to her that everything would be okay.

"Hello sweetie", he greeted her lovingly. "Sorry I'm late." His voice was full of excitement, but when River responded her tones were those of worry.

"You shouldn't have come, it was stupid. But how the **hell **did you get here?" One of the things The Doctor loved about River's voice was how it carried a thousand emotions at once. Right now it swam with worry, anger, disbelief and also an underlying note of love.

"You know" he said smugly, glad he finally knew something she didn't. He straightened his bowtie slightly and continued, "Walked into the open arms of an angel for you."

She sighed. She knew this was supposed to sound very romantic and she should be extremely grateful that he'd come to save her. But she couldn't be happy, not when he'd walked straight into a trap meant to destroy him.

"Why couldn't you just leave me?" she asked, her voice full of sorrow. "Why couldn't you just get into your TARDIS and fly away?" Her eyes filled with tears and he bent down slowly, bringing a long finger up to wipe the tears from her cheek.

"Because I can't live without you Melody Pond."

_**A/N So, what did you think? To be honest I think nearly everyone guessed he would pick River. I certainly know I would give up anything to be with River… Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Chapter 4 should be up before Friday.**_

_**Jess x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Find You**

**Summary: Even when the moment seems perfect danger still waits around the corner for The Doctor and River. But can a weeping angel and all of time and space keep them apart?**

_**A/N Bet you weren't expecting to hear from me so soon eh? Well here it is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, all the followers etc etc.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

River shook her head slightly, but she was smiling. Even though she thought his chivalry was stupid she had to admit he was a sweetie.

"Untie me then honey" she commanded, her voice getting serious as she considered the imminent threat around them. Angel's were the creatures which frightened her most. They had taken her parents, and she certainly wouldn't let them take her Doctor.

"My pleasure sweetie" he replied playfully. He bent over her and reached for her hands. Her hair tickled his neck as he leant over her and that almond scent caused his mouth to water slightly. He pressed his sonic screwdriver against the bindings and turned it on, causing the rope to fall away immediately. She sprang up straight away and wound her fingers around the Doctor's. They didn't have time for a proper reunion now but just touching him would do until then.

"Right, what's the plan?" she asked briskly, clearly impatient to get out of the angel infested warehouse.

"Erm…" he mumbled, "plan… yeah." Suddenly he felt very silly. He'd come charging into the past intent on saving his wife from the stone monsters, with no real consideration of how to do it.

"You don't have a plan?" she asked exasperated, disapproval clear in her voice. "Just once can you make a plan before you come storming in?"

"I… I kinda thought we would wing it." He was certainly hoping that winging it would be enough, because if it wasn't then he'd just made the situation a lot worse. When he made his decision between River and the TARDIS he assumed they would escape, without thinking about how they'd manage it.

River's grip on his hand subconsciously tightened as she thought hard about their situation. When he glanced at her face there were deep creases in her forehead and she was biting her lip. She was so sexy when she concentrated…

"Right, we'll just have to make a dash for it" she conceded, not sounding particularly confident. Usually her plans consisted of shooting things as quickly as possible but guns were useless against the lonely assassins. This in itself made her very nervous, as whenever things got dangerous River always relied on her guns….

"That's it?" he blurted out a little harshly. "That's the great plan- run?"

His remark caused anger to flash across her features, "well it's better than the one you didn't bother to think of!" she argued, her voice venomous. At that moment The Doctor was glad they couldn't look at eachother without losing sight of the angels, because he dreaded to think of the look on his wife's face at that moment. He'd never before been so content to stare at a weeping angel.

"You're right, it's a great plan", he tried to say as sincerely as he could, in actuality it just sounded nervous, which he was.

River tutted and barked her response at him, "don't patronize me, it's the best option we have."

He shook his head, angry that he had upset her. Why did he always say the wrong thing? "I know, I just… can't lose you again." His voice was full of emotion and River knew his words were truthful, which seemed to lessen her anger slightly. He had done the wrong thing, but she knew it was for the right reasons. She was never blame him for loving her when it was all she desired from life.

"Its okay sweetie, I'm not going anywhere." She squeezed his hand in reassurance and he gave a small squeeze back. He let out a trembling breath as he tried not to let the situation overwhelm him. If they were going to get out alive then he needed to have a clear head.

"Ready?" he asked, trying to make his voice as even as possible.

"Always", she replied simply.

The Doctor turned so his back was pressed against River's, wrapping his left arm around her right so they didn't lose eachother. Then with her watching the two angels behind them and him watching the door they ran as quickly as possible towards the exit. When they reached the doorway The Doctor peered into the corridor, his fingers crossed. An angel waited at the end of the corridor leading to the left but the right was clear. He took another deep breath and whispered, "okay" to himself. Pulling on River's arm he dragged them down the corridor, River now watching three angels, which came closer each time the lights flickered off. Finally they reached a door which looked like an exit and The Doctor seized the handle. This had to be it. Surely this would lead to both the outside world and the safety he desired for himself and River. But it suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea what waited for them on the other side of the door. He didn't know which planet they were on, what year- nothing. In all honesty they were as defenseless against the world that waited out there for them as they were against the angels. He hesitated.

"Doctor, why have we stopped?" River urged. She was painfully aware that they could only stop for so long before flickering lights allowed the angels to catch up to them.

"We're at a door, an exit by the look of things", he said slowly, sadness lightly lacing his voice.

"So bloody well open it!" she shouted, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I don't know what's on the other side… we could be anywhere River…"

"I know that, but whatever it is can't be as dangerous as these angels. Whatever's out there can only kill us, the angels can separate us and make us live out our lives alone. I'd rather die than live without you…" she said sincerely. The Doctor knew that she was speaking the truth. River was passionate like that. She had already proved that she loved him enough to die for him once- the first time they'd met, and he didn't doubt she'd do again it now. And he loved her too. He'd given up all of time and space to be with her; surely she could give him the courage to open one blasted door! So her shook his hand slightly and grasped the handle tightly. He turned it quickly and yanked the door open, desperately hoping to see a way out.

But River didn't feel him tugging on her arm, in fact he didn't move at all. All she heard was him whimper "no…" as though he were witnessing the end of the universe. And maybe he was.

_**A/N Hope you guys liked this chapter, I spent a long time trying to decide where I wanted to take the plot before I wrote it. So what do you think is waiting on the other side on the door? It's not really as exciting as I've made out, which is a clue for you. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be the last, and then I'll most likely do an epilogue. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks again!**_

_**Jess x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Find You**

**Summary: Even when the moment seems perfect danger still waits around the corner for The Doctor and River. But can a weeping angel and all of time and space keep them apart?**

_**A/N A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially if you guessed what awaits The Doctor and River on the other side of the door. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

River wanted desperately to turn around and see whatever had stopped The Doctor, but she couldn't. If she wanted to keep them alive then she couldn't move. She couldn't even blink.

"Doctor, what's going on?" she asked, her voice harried and panic stricken. When he didn't answer she shook his arm, hoping to jerk him into action. "Doctor?" she pleaded once more. River was a strong woman in her own right; she had fought armies and saved planets with only her alpha meson blaster and some hallucinogenic lipstick. She didn't need The Doctor or anyone else to save her, but if something left The Doctor helpless, the aged God who doesn't die, then it certainly didn't look promising for her. If The Doctor was frightened then River's fear was so heavy it couldn't be carried within a single word. It filled her, extending from her limbs and her hair into the air around it. It leapt across to The Doctor and flooded into his senses, awakening him from the cage of his own emotions.

"River", he stated. It wasn't a question, or an answer, it was simply his way or reassuring himself that she was there.

"It's a wall River. The door… it's been bricked in. We're trapped." His voice was fragile and wobbled drunkenly as he spoke.

The breath caught in her chest and her grip on his fingers loosened, as though her faith in him was slipping. But he caught her hand before it could fall from his and wove his fingers around hers tightly, not letting her touch evade him. He turned back to his wife, who still had her eyes fixed on the angels. They were filled with tears and the sight made his heart shudder in disgust. He should be able to protect her, to keep her safe and happy, and yet their end stood only meters away. He wrapped his arms around her and she leant back into the embrace, her back arching perfectly into his stomach, as though she was designed for him. Sometimes he thought she must have been. For nearly a century he was alone, and then she walked into his life. He'd had other girlfriends, and even wives before, but she was different. River lit up his sky like a meteor bursting through the heavens. Getting to know her was rather like a meteor falling, she hit him hard, leaving a crater in his being that only she could fill. At least this way they would die together. Since he'd found out who she was he had dreaded River's trip to the library, which meant he would lose her forever. If she died like that then he would be forced to go on without her, at least this way his last moments would be filled with the woman he loved. Not that this fact made it any easier to hold the tears back.

"River… I don't know what to do. We can't get out, I just…" He couldn't find the words to express how he felt. He wanted desperately to say he had a solution, but the reality was that he was only a time-lord. He had no way of breaking through the wall, or killing the angels. She seemed to understand though, as she replied by telling him "it's okay Doctor". And when she spoke her voice was surprisingly even, much more so than The Doctor's. His forehead wrinkled as he considered this. River had always been emotionally strong, but the lack of grief or fear in her right now seemed inhuman.

But before he could ask her what was going on she continued speaking.

"Doctor, I want you to tell me something." Her tone was tender now, and there seemed to be a conflict between affection and reluctance.

"Anything River…" he promised, rather confused by the turn of conversation.

"Tell me how I die, husband."

The Doctor's eyes widened slightly at her words, which seemed so very inappropriate at this moment. Surely she could **see **how they were about to die. Why would she need him to tell her they were about to be slaughtered by the Lonely Assassins. Unless she didn't mean **this **death. Because he'd seen her die before… a long time ago. But he couldn't tell her about her own future, it was dangerous. It created fixed points that made time… sticky. You quickly found your hand forced in bad situations because of naughty spoilers. And then he argued with himself, would it really matter if he told her now, when they were about to die anyway?

"The first time I ever met you Professor River Song, was the day you died. In the 51st century at The Library planet, you sent me a message on my psychic paper. To cut a long story short you knocked me out and handcuffed me to a chair to stop me sacrificing myself, and… well you did it instead. The things you told me, they set my soul on fire. I felt angry that someone knew so much about me, but I also felt elated because I could feel the love you felt for me. I knew brighter days were ahead with you in my future."

As he spoke to her he'd started to sob gently. He had often gotten upset about River's death, but he'd never been able to explain his sadness, which only made it worse. Finally he had been able to release his last secret to her.

"Why did you want me to tell you that River?" he finally managed to whisper.

"Because", she replied, her own voice shaking after hearing the tale of her own demise, "I already died in your time line. You just told me about it. I can't die twice Doctor…"

The Doctor's mouth opened slightly as the cogs in his brain started to turn quickly, confusion quickly converting to understanding.

"So your death in my past, it's a-" but he was cut off by River, whose voice held a little smugness.

"Fixed point, yes sweetie. And what happens when you re-write time?" she broke into a smile, but her eyes were still full of tears. Perhaps they were of happiness.

"Paradox" The Doctor breathed, as though the word were the very air that filled his lungs. And then it hit him, the arrow that knocked him off the pedestal.

"But that means you'd have to die now. Not just like getting sent back in time by an angel, but actually die!" suddenly his voice was angry and scared again. He saw where his wife's plan was leading and it by no means made the situation more bearable.

Just then The Doctor felt River press something into his hand. He looked down and saw her gun wrapped in his fingers, ready to kill its owner.

"No River, I can't-"he started to protest, until she quickly turned around. He couldn't see the expression on her face though as he had to keep his eyes on the angels.

"You have to. It's the only way to save us both. I'll come back to life, but if you don't kill me then we're both dead." And there she was again, bossy River. Even when they were about to die she managed to find time to tell him what to do. He looked back down at his shaking hand and tried to imagine it, him raising the gun to her back and giving her one last kiss goodbye on the cheek before pulling the trigger. Bang. Dead. Could he risk her not waking up? Could he physically bring himself to do it?

"Doctor!" she shouted, her words spiked with desperate fury. She sniffed, trying to hold back the sobs which made her chest shudder slightly. She took hold of his gunless hand and placed it over her heart. He listened intently to its steady beating.

"Please" she begged. He grimaced, wishing she hadn't used that voice. The voice that reminded him of all the things she had sacrificed for him, all the time's she had but him before herself. And how could he really say no to her the one time she asked him to let her be selfish? So he raised the gun against its owner and pressed the end against her stomach, her fingers quivered as he tightened his grip on the trigger.

BANG

_**A/N He shot her! Can you believe he actually shot her? Wow, what an intense chapter…. I hope you guys liked anyways. Don't forget to review etc! **_

_**Jess x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll Find You**

**Summary: Even when the moment seems perfect danger still waits around the corner for The Doctor and River. But can a weeping angel and all of time and space keep them apart?**

A/N I know it's been a while guys, but I've just been wrapped up in other things. I found out about the mattex fandom and it's basically invaded my whole life xD but here it is, the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read this fanfiction, it was something new for me and I had fun with it.

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor wasn't sure what exactly he'd expected to happen after he'd pulled the trigger. He'd been subject to paradoxes before but when you had to shoot your wife to create one nothing about it was 'regular'. Mostly he just didn't want to have to deal with the consequences of his horrific actions, but he wasn't so lucky. River's body slumped against his and he could feel hot blood gushing from her wound onto his hand. The feel of the red liquid against his skin made him feel sick. But he couldn't bring himself to wipe it on his jacket because he was far too busy looking into River's eyes. Those sparkling green eyes which had captivated him for so long. He would have followed those eyes anywhere. But the light in them was fading, their focus on his face slipping slightly as River started to lose consciousness.

"River?" The Doctor asked urgently. She was dying. He could hear the beat of her heart slowing, her breaths shallow and long, and her grip on his arm loose and detached. But this wasn't supposed to happen. She should be fine; they were supposed to be safe. She said they would be safe! That's why he did it, shot her, because she'd said it would save them. They were so wrong, and now she was going to die, all because of him.

But then, just when The Doctor was about to lose hope, that familiar light seemed to spill into every air particle. The very air itself seemed to be shining, obscuring his sight. Quickly he lost all ability to see and all he could do was hold on to River's limp form as firmly as possible, desperate not to let her go. The ground shook and though it was going to split apart and swallow them up, and briefly The Doctor wondered if he was going to hell for all his sins. But River couldn't go to hell, not his sweet River. She was good and brave, and she didn't belong in a place like that. Not like him. He'd killed her after all, she was dying in his arms because he'd shot her. Hell felt like exactly the kind of place he should be heading.

And then the scene around them started to reform and they were in that graveyard again. The painful memories of losing the Ponds flooded back to him and he could only think of how ironic it would be to lose River here too, and how cruel. He took his eyes off his surroundings, satisfied that this time no angel's had survived, and looked down at his wife. River's eyes were closed, her mouth hanging open slightly. His mouth opened in shock. The paradox was supposed to heal her, she should be fine. But there was still a bullet hole in her stomach oozing blood.

"River… River… no, you have to open your eyes. You have to be okay! River!" he called for her, but he didn't get the usual cheeky grin or the inappropriate greeting. He put his fingers against her neck and felt her almost non-existent pulse. In response his own pulse seemed to beat harder against his skin, as if it were trying to break out from him and into his beautiful River. It was as though by making his own hearts beat faster and harder he could compensate for the dwindling rhythm of his wife's heart. But he knew that wouldn't work, and unless he wanted to lose her for good he had to think of something fast.

"Think Doctor, come on brain, think for Christ sake" he muttered to himself.

If she hadn't given him all her regenerations then she would be alive right now, he realised. He thought back to the moment when Melody had regenerated into River, when she had killed him, then saved him with a kiss. They both had time lord DNA, so regenerations were transferrable, he thought quickly, and surely that meant that if she could give him her regenerations to keep him alive then he could do the same. So he laid her on the floor and leant beside her, trying not to think about the fact she was dead. That her hearts were still inside her chest. He took her face in his hands and wiped his thumb over her cheekbone, just like he used to before he'd kiss her. Then he leant down so their faces were inches apart, and started to release the regeneration energy. He pressed his lips against hers and felt the warmth spread between them. Just as he did on the floor in Berlin she's gasped awake and seemed startled to see The Doctor on top of her. But typical River, she simply purred "hello sweetie" at him. He smiled, his lips still pressed against hers. Finally when the flow of energy stopped and they managed to pull their lips from eachother they looked into each other's eyes.

"What happened?" she breathed, obviously confused. The Doctor quirked a smile, not really sure how to answer her question. "I don't really know" he admitted. "The paradox worked, and the angels died, but you still had the bullet in you, you were still dying. I had to give you my regenerations; it was the only way to save you."

River's brow furrowed as she thought on his words. "But doesn't that mean…?"

He smiled, once again impressed with her intellect. "That we're both mortals now", he stated.

Her lips broke into a grin and she leant up to kiss him gently. Between the light kisses she whispered to him, "so that means we can grow old together?"

"That it does, wife."

_**Fin**_

A/N only short I know. I actually wasn't going to use this ending, but the idea came to me when I started writing this chapter. Anyway I hope you liked it, don't forget to review!

Jess x

mioneravenclaw on twitter if you want to follow me.


End file.
